Yapool Part 1
Dialogue It was a spring day, Caboose and Jose were talking about the zombie apocalypse, Charles was out getting the new Golza figure,(there is no new Golza figure in real life) Max and John were having a drink looking at the sunset, and Amy was watching Tv in the lounge room. Max: wow, what a beautiful sunset, and this cola is great! John looked at Max, he had red eyes, and a blank expression on his face. John: I am back. Max got up and pointed his Photon Laser at John The other members in the room stood up and pointed their Photon Lasers at Max. John: what the hell is going on! Max: sorry sir, you just looked at me, and you had red eyes, and a emotionless expression on your face. John: all I said was that I agreed. Max: I heard you say "I am back" John: nope, all I said was " I agree" Caboose: maybe you have a disease! Oh no! Ill get a doctor! John: calm down Caboose, no one is sick. Caboose: you say Tracy is sick. John: he's sick in a different way, an evil way. Caboose: makes sense! The group sat back down, and resumed what they were doing. Caboose looked at Max, just as John had. Caboose: Ultraman Zach, you will be coming with me! Max: Caboose, stop fooling with me! Caboose wasn't even in the room anymore. John: Caboose is in the bathroom, Max. Just then, the floor started to shatter beneath them, and they fell in. Caboose walked in and fell straight into the hole. Jose, Max, John, and Caboose hit the blood red ground. Caboose kept screaming even when he hit the ground. John: Caboose, stop screaming Caboose: oh, were done falling? John: yes we are. A voice said: Voice: Ultraman Zach, ive got you! Max: who are you!? Voice: I? I am Yapool! John: Yapool? I've heard of you! Yapool: well, good. Yapool: Bryer! Jokuu! Erect the arena! Two monsters bursted out of the crimson floor, a spider like choju called Jokuu bursted out of the ground and made an arena with its webs. A dinosaur like choju called Bryer bursted out off the ground and blew ice in the webbing, where it turned to a tannish stone. Yapool: now all we need is an ultra to fight! Three Alien Simon appeared, grabbed Max, and threw him into the arena. Max looked at the Zach ring Max: Zach, if you die, forgive me. Max lifted the Zach ring, and Ultraman Zach appeared, ready to fight. Yapool: well, good, Bryer, prepare to fight! Bryer stomped into the arena. Bryer charged at Zach, but Zach pushed him off to the side. Bryer Looked at Zach, and kicked him in the stomach. Bryer was stronger than he looked. Bryer blasted Zach's arms and legs with his icy breath. Bryer tortured Zach by clawing at him until he bled. Zach turned to Shine Mode, and shot Bryer with his Shine Ray. Bryer exploded. Yapool: well, if you can kill Bryer, lets see if you can kill Jokuu! Nokia dug himself out of the ground with it's 6 arms. Zach knew he was screwed. Jokuu looked at Zach Jokuu: you're pathetic! Meanwhile, John, Jose, and Caboose were watching the bloody onslaught. Jokuu let out a short laugh The Ice keeping Zach down was the Same ice that if combined with Jokuu's web, could turn to a strong stone Jokuu blasted Zach's limbs with his web, and Zach was stuck. Jokuu cut and kicked and punched Zach The three humans were in the stands, and Jose pulled out a scope from his utility belt, and put it on his Photon Laser. John: now! Jose zoomed in and shot the stone, letting Zach free. Zach got right back in action. Zach chopped at Jokuu's middle, and he fell over. Zach: well, how does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine! Jokuu didn't laugh, instead, he grabbed Zach with his feet and flipped him over. Zach landed face first in the dirt. Zach looked at his dirty, bloody hands. Jokuu pinned him to the ground with four of his hands, then sliced into Zach with the other two. Jose shot Jokuu in the eye. Jokuu fell to the ground, bringing Zach atop him. The tables were turned Zach turned to Neo Mode. Zach Punched Jokuu repeatedly. Jokuu grabbed Zach's back with his legs. Zach Zach Punched Jokuu, and giant spider guts were everywhere. Yapool: Grr! Yapool: Bryer and Jokuu are dead, but can you kill Cleo? Cleo bashed down the gate into the arena. The Simons replaced it immediately. Zach shivered the moment he saw Cleo. Zach covered up the cuts and bruises he had, and said: Zach: do you... Do.. you think... you can take me...on..? Cleo: master, is this the hero? Yapool: yes, sadly, yes. Cleo stabbed Zach in the chest. Zach fell to the ground, and screamed. Zach then started praying for help. Zach screamed and cried, he didn't care who saw. Cleo rolled his eyes. Cleo: pathetic! Just pathetic! Cleo began to walk away Zach stood up, and blasted Cleo with the Mega Gallium Ray. Cleo didn't expect this, and he fell over. Zach took out his eye slugger, and stabbed Cleo in the face, in one of the most gory Ultraman finishers ever. Now Cleo was the one screaming. Zach cut all the way into Cleos' neck. Cleo's body just stopped moving, and Zach kicked it. Yapool was furious! Yapool: you won't get away with this! A group of Alien Simon shoved Cleo's body out of the arena. Zach: where's the next Choju? Yapool: behind you! Zach turned around, and saw the teleporting monster Fodile. Zach Punched Fodile, but he was already behind the hero. Zach turned around, and kicked at Fodile, who was behind him again. Fodile knocked Zach on his face. Zach looked up to see Fodile. Zach: I hate you. Fodile stepped on Zach's head. Zach: never wished to inflict this much pain on a kaiju, but you give me no choice... Zach turned to Neo, and Zach Punched Fodile in the... well, you get the idea. Fodile screeched in the most high pitched noise you could imagine. Zach: holy moly! Fodile fell over, and the Simons took Fodile's dead body outside. Yapool: that was gruesome! Mirajime! The new door was also bashed open by Mirajime's chest spikes. Mirajime charged at Zach while Zach covered up his wounds caused by the debris. Zach now had double the wounds, and less blood outside of his body than inside! Mirajime backed up, and blasted him with his Eye rays Zach screamed again, but louder. Jose blasted Mirajime in the back. Mirajime dropped Zach, and turned his attention to Jose. John: Now Caboose! Caboose leaped down to Mirajime, and slammed right through it's face. Caboose climbed back into the stands Zach: oh my gosh! This is the most gory fight ever! Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE AND I...HATE...TORT...TORT.. what? John: Torture. Caboose: That too! Yapool: Holy cow! Caboose: I like cows! Yapool: fine, I'll bring out the originals! Doragoris! Doragoris walked into the arena, and beat Zach up. Zach threw a missing punch. Doragoris kicked Zach into a wall. Zach screamed again, he wouldn't have if his back was completely covered in skin, but it wasn't. Doragoris grabbed Zach's face and slammed him to the bloody, dirty ground Zach's energy was depleting, and his color timer was blinking rapidly Ultraman Zach: oh gosh..oh gosh..oh gosh! Ultraman Zach threw up blood, all over the ground. Doragoris didn't care, and stomped on Zach's neck. Ultraman Zach: Aaah! Doragoris grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground repeatedly John pulled out a Sticky Photon Grenade, and stuck it to Doragoris' eyeball Doragoris' eye exploded Doragoris stumbled back into the wall Zach wearily got up, and fired the Gallium Ray Doragoris exploded into guts and blood Zach fell to the ground See the Next Episode: Yapool Part 2 Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton Category:Two Part Episodes